Sans Mistletoe
by Spring Zephyr
Summary: Hinata wants a kiss for Christmas. (KageHina)


**This started out as wanting to write awkward Kageyama in a shippy Christmas fic, and once the ball got rolling I feel like it became progressively weirder. Like in Katamari! Might crosspost to Ao3 if I get unlazy within the next 1-2 days (or later upon request).**

"It's almost Christmas."

Let's see, there was snow on the ground and the entire school had transitioned to winter uniforms already. Karasuno had a winter training tramp scheduled some time this month, and it was _probably_ December -

"...I guess so," Kageyama replied, eager to leave his struggles with remembering the date behind.

"Eh? You're not excited? But Christmas is a couple's holiday in Japan, you know!"

Like a little bird, Hinata flapped his arms in distress. He was walking in circles around Kageyama, cheeks dusted red from the frigid winter air, and his hands - his hands were going to become completely wind chapped at this rate. Stupid Hinata, how were they supposed to play volleyball together if he didn't take better care of his hands?

"So you want to spend Christmas together," Kageyama ventured, without moving his eyes.

"W-well, maybe..."

By the time Kageyama noticed the tremor in his voice, it was Hinata who was looking away, this time staring at the ground intensely. Which was kind of unusual for Hinata, who happened to look redder now than before, somehow, now that Kageyama was thinking about it.

"It's just that - we don't do a lot of stuff together, as a couple. And w-we've been dating for over half a month, and right now we're even walking home together, b-but we're not holding hands or anything... like that. So. I was thinking that maybe we could at least give each other Christmas presents?'

"If you're that cold, then take the bus."

With his jaw dropped, Hinata snapped back, "Did you even hear what I just said?!"

"Yes."

It was just... Kageyama needed some time to think about it as well. A Christmas present for Hinata - he wasn't even good at picking out presents for his immediate family, how was he supposed to... Wait, didn't that mean Hinata would have to get him something too?"

"I'd like a new volleyball," Kageyama decided.

Easy enough.

They only had a high schooler's allowance to work with, so it wouldn't have been good to ask for something expensive. But a new volleyball was something they could both enjoy, as he promptly explained when Hinata laughed and asked if he didn't "already have, like, six". Of course they could also toss at school or use any old ball, but wasn't that what made it special?

"Okay, fine. A new volleyball for the king."

Kageyama scoffed. It wasn't like he enjoyed being called "king", even if it was by his boyfriend, but Hinata had pointed out numerous times already that it was only fair, because Kageyama called him stupid names all of the time. The situation deflated to a normal level of embarrassment - and they were even holding hands - when Kageyama pointed out, "Anyway, isn't it my turn to ask you what you want?"

His boyfriend inhaled deeply, in preparation of what he was about to say. "I want a kiss!" Hinata admitted boldly, right as Kageyama was turning his head to see what was wrong.

Kageyama froze in his tracks. And not because of the ice and snow either - in fact, his face currently felt hot enough to _melt_ all of the ice and snow on the block. Holding hands with Hinata was nice, sure, but it still felt weird being so close to another person. With the way all the creases and folds on Hinata's hands still mesmerized him, and how small his fingers felt against his own, not to mention -

"Woah, Kageyama!"

A sudden outcry from Hinata jerked him out of his reverie. Also the fact that Hinata had just barely saved him from walking into a telephone pole.

"Are you okay? It's okay, we don't have to - " Lines of worry etched their way onto Hinata's face, cloaking the disappointment he surely must have been feeling? Kageyama was the worst boyfriend ever, if that was the impression he'd given him. " - kiss, if you don't want to," Hinata finished, with just a hint of Kageyama's embarrassment. He whispered the word "kiss" as if there was someone else listening in on them, which was one of Kageyama's constant fears, actually.

"I-I've never kissed anyone before," Kageyama choked out.

It must have been all the blood rushing to his head. He never would have said anything like that under normal circumstances, but Hinata's expression softened again with understanding. "So you're afraid of being kissed?"

Not quite. Kageyama swallowed deeply - his throat was already closing off, so he knew even before he opened his mouth that his voice would come out wrong.

"I can't kiss you," he admitted hoarsely. " I-I don't know how to kiss..."

For some reason, that did not cause Hinata to turn away in disgust. But wasn't that how it was in the movies - where everyone was an expert kisser, even if it was their first time ever touching lips with another person? How come nobody else ever seemed to stress over their innate kissing abilities the way Kageyama did? Besides, he was happy just holding hands for now... sort of... At any rate, it wasn't the worst thing he could do with his free time.

"Well, that's not a problem then."

Hinata looked amused, actually.

Which left Kageyama feeling the exact opposite reaction, suspecting Hinata was about to tease him for something he had no control over. It wasn't like he had kissing experience or anything -

"I'll just have to teach you how before Christmas," he finished cheerily.

Oh. Okay. Well, never mind then.

A second later, his boyfriend's hands were placed firmly on his shoulders. Using all the strength in his legs to propel himself upwards, his lips connected - to Kageyama's forehead. Pain exploded near the taller boy's nose as Hinata somehow managed to jab him with his chin. When he opened his eyes again, Hinata had a hand placed over his mouth and nose, giving a sideways, disgruntled look to the ground. Like it was somehow the pavement's fault that he'd jumped too hard.

Not what Kageyama had anticipated his first kiss would be like. Annoyance, or perhaps merely pain, made it easier to string words together, "You call thata kiss?"

"So on Christmas..." Hinata muttered, like he hadn't even noticed Kageyama's low hiss, "...do the opposite of that."

 **For some reason, I never feel totally confident in the way I write Haikyuu! characters. Please give me some critic/advice/reviews and I will try to write them more.**


End file.
